Les miracles existent, aucun doute n'est permit
by Nane29
Summary: L'amour que partage deux êtres est puissant, mais peut-il permettre de surmonter toutes les difficultés? Fic en 7 chapitres.
1. Prologue

Titre : Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Auteur : Nane29

Anime : Gundam Wing

Rating : T

Couples : 1x3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des lieux cités. Ceci est une fic yaoi, vous êtes prévenus.

Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Prologue

En l'an 200 de la colonisation, la fête du quinquennat de la fin de la guerre contre OZ se fêtait à travers toute la Terre et les colonies. De nombreuses personnalités étaient régulièrement conviées à des réceptions privées organisées par des diplomates ou des instances de grandes envergures. Parmi ces personnalités se trouvaient les cinq pilotes de Gundam, ainsi que Réléna Peacecraft, son frère Miliardo, Lucrézia Noin, Sally Pô et Lady Une.

Réléna Peacecraft se faisait un plaisir d'aller à ces réceptions agrandissant ainsi son influence parmi les diplomates. A l'inverse, son frère Miliardo, fiancé à Lucrézia Noin, n'appréciait guère ces festivités et ne se rendit qu'à une seule réception : celle organisée par Quatre Raberba Winner, en sa propriété californienne.

Quatre, après la guerre contre Mariemeia, avait repris les affaires familiales de l'Empire Winner, ne se consacrant qu'à celles-ci. Durant ces quatre années, Quatre aida de nombreuses organisations caritatives qui luttaient contre la famine, mes guerres, les maladies ; qui aidaient les orphelins, qu'ils soient de guerre ou nom, les personnes âgées ou dans le besoin. Quatre se fit connaître rapidement comme LE bienfaiteur de l'humanité. On lui prédestinait un siège au Sénat International mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. I l se voyait plutôt avec une famille et ses amis, ce qu'il n'avait pu créer ces dernières années, et c'est dans ce but qu'il organisa cette réception et convia ses mais.

Duo Maxwell répondit tout de suite présent. La correspondance échangée ave Quatre ne lui suffisait plus, il désirait revoir son meilleur ami en chair et en os. Sa petite entreprise sur L2, gérée par lui et par son amie Hilde Schbeiker, prospérait et quelques jours d'absence n'allaient pas la faire basculer. L'idée de revoir Quatre le remplit de joie sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Quatre étaient plus que troubles et il se rendit compte de la nécessité de le revoir, afin de clarifier les sentiments de son cœur.

Wufei Chang, en sa personne, celles de Sally Pô et de Lady Une, confirma leurs présences à la fête de Quatre. Tous trois travaillaient en tant que Preventers et l'idée d'une pose, aussi courte soit-elle, dans leur vie mouvementée, leur fit le plus grand bien. Bien qu'il ne l'admit pas, Wufei désirait plus que tout revoir les personnes avec qui il avait vécu la guerre et encore davantage.

En revanche, aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Heero Yuy et de celle de Trowa Barton. Heero avait disparu depuis l'affaire de Mariemeia et personne n'avait entendu parler de lui depuis. Il était un pro pour dissimuler ses traces et ne le cachait pas. Quatre ne le chercha pas, le désir de Heero de disparaître étant bien visible. En revanche, il tenta de retrouver Trowa et le fit en se rendant auprès de la personne qui lui était le plus proche : Catherine. La nouvelle qu'il appris le consterna : Trowa avait quitté le cirque deux ans et demi auparavant, décrétant qu'il voulait voir le monde et vivre autre chose. Des lettres étaient parvenues à Catherine mais avaient cessé quelques mois plus tard. Quatre ne chercha pas à le retrouver. Tout comme Heero, Trowa voulait découvrir le monde et ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher. Ils étaient tous deux à un endroit de la Terre, à vivre quelque chose de magique et de merveilleux, et tant qu'ils étaient heureux, tout allait bien.

Heureux, ils l'étaient. Vivant quelque chose de magique et de merveilleux, aussi. Ce que tous, famille et amis, ignoraient, c'était que Trowa et Heero vivaient ce quelque chose ensemble. En effet, il y avait de cela deux ans, Heero et Trowa s'étaient rencontrés à Tokyo, au détour d'une rue. Ils s'étaient attablés au bar d'un café et avaient raconté leurs vies et ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous deux décidèrent de se revoir le jour suivant et encore le jour d 'après. Après de nombreux rendez-vous quotidiens, ils décidèrent de prendre un appartement ensemble dans la ville de Nagasaki et de trouver du travail. Peu à peu, l'amitié forte fut remplacée par l'amour, un amour puissant, fusionnel et tendre. Tous deux le ressentaient pour l'autre mais aucun n'osait le dire, de peur de perdre l'autre. Ce fût Heero qui franchit le pas, un soir d'été, en embrassant tendrement Trowa. Baiser auquel ce dernier répondit aussitôt. Cela faisait dix-huit mois qu'ils vivaient un amour passionnel que rien n'ébranlait.

Mais les éléments qui vont suivre créeront de grandes douleurs et une immense détresse dans ce couple. Parviendront-ils à survivre, ou, au contraire, se laisseront-ils mourir ?


	2. Agression et conséquences

Titre : Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Chapitre 2 : Agression et conséquences

Auteur : Nane29

Anime : Gundam Wing

Rating : T

Couples : 1x3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des lieux cités. Ceci est une fic yaoi, vous êtes prévenus.

Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Agression et conséquences

C'était une journée chaude pour un mois d'avril, et très ensoleillée. Des fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes recouvraient des arbustes verdoyants et des arbres feuillus. Les oiseaux ne cessaient de chanter d'une voix claire.

Heero prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et sourit. C'était vraiment une belle journée, tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Heero prit cela pour un signe du destin pour ce qu'il prévoyait ce soir, un grand pas dans sa vie.

Heero prit dans ses bras tous les sacs et paquets qui encombraient la voiture et ferma du pied la portière. Chargé comme un bœuf, il franchit la porte de l'immeuble et s'avança vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'un d'eux et attendit patiemment devant. Au bout d'une minute, la porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dedans avec tous ses paquets. Il appuya sur le bouton à côté du nombre « 38 » et attendit que l'ascenseur monte.

Arrivé à l'étage 38, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Heero qui sortit d'un pas énergique et s'avanca dans un long couloir aux murs couleur crème. Il s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée de couleur bleue avec, apposées dessus, le nombre 3813. Du côté droit se trouvaient la sonnette et, en dessous, un petit rectangle blanc où était écrit « Trowa BARTON et Heero YUI ». Heero eut un sourire malicieux en voyant ces mots et introduisit tant bien que mal la clé dans la serrure. Il tourna le poignet, appuya sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa. Il appuya son pied et la repoussa derrière lui pour la refermer.

Heero s'avança dans l'appartement clair et lumineux et passa dans la cuisine bleue claire et blanche où il posa sur la table blanche circulaire tous ses paquets. En fouillant dans le tas, il sortit un petit sac noir et eut un sourire en regardant à l'intérieur. Il sortit de la cuisine, descendit les quelques marches qui conduisaient au spacieux et lumineux salon et s'approcha de la grande cheminée blanche. Il s'accroupit et cacha le petit sac noir derrière la plante verte qui se situait à côté de la cheminée. Il se releva et s'arrêta devant la grande baie vitrée, admirant la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Il pouvait voir le Jardin des Plantes avec la rivière limpide qui le traversait, les montagnes aux sommets blancs qui se profilaient à l'est et l'océan bleu sur l'horizon à l'ouest.

Il se détourna de cette splendide vue pour retourner dans la cuisine. Il vida tous les sacs et mit ses achats dans les placards ou dans le frigo. Il enleva les sacs vides qu'il mit dans la caisse sous l'évier. Il se lava les mains et sortit le matériel nécessaire à la préparation des mets culinaires qu'il désirait faire. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers la personne pour qui il faisait tout cela.

Trowa était en ce moment à la clinique. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il serait en retard. Un accident impliquant un chien avait eu lieu et Trowa devait s'en occuper avec Carla. Heero n'avait pas trop apprécié l'amitié de cette fille aux cheveux bouclés avec Trowa. Elle l'avait rassuré, elle ne voyait en Trowa qu'un excellent ami, ce qui avait grandement tranquillisé Heero. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs ri devant son soulagement, ses yeux gris pétillant de malice. Si quatre auparavant, on aurait dit à Heero qu'il serait jaloux de l'amitié entre Trowa et une fille, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui avaient évolué ainsi que son point de vue sur ses amitiés.

Il rendit compte qu'il désirait plus que tout que Trowa soit à lui uniquement. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il faisait et ce qui allait se produire ce soir. Heero savait que lui et Trowa étaient faits pour être ensemble pour toujours. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui faisait ressentir la plus grande peur de sa vie, après celle de perdre Trowa.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Heero n'eut guère le temps de réagir quand le chiffon humide s'abattit sur sa bouche et sur son nez, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement, et qu'une main lui tordit le bras droit. Il essaya d'utiliser sa main gauche pou arracher le chiffon de son visage, mais le produit, qu'il identifia comme étant du chloroforme, faisait déjà son effet, il sentit son esprit et son corps s'engourdir, ses paupières se fermant sur des visages qu'il ne put identifier.

Des sons indistincts et sourds se firent entendre de Heero. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière environnante les lui brûlant. Il cligna des paupières pour s'y habituer. Il tenta d'analyser la situation : il était attaché à une chaise, des cordes le reliant à celle-ci aux niveaux des chevilles, des genoux, des poignets et du torse. Il redressa lentement sa tête et fit jouer les muscles de son cou. Heero tourna la tête dans toutes les directions et vit soudainement sur sa droite trois hommes. Il tenta de parler mais un bâillon l'en empêcha.

« Tiens, tiens, tu es réveillé »fit une voix sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. »Comment te sens-tu ? Oh, il est vrai que tu ne peux pas répondre ».

« Bien dit, chef »ricana l'un des hommes dans la cuisine, un grand blond à l'air ahuri. L'un des hommes, un noir assez enrobé, portait une batte de base-ball. L'autre, un petit brun avec les cheveux noués en catogan et le visage boutonneux, avait dans ses mains des chaînes métalliques.

« C'est un chouette appart' que t'as là, il doit coûter les yeux de la tête »déclara le 'chef', un type baraqué au crane rasé et aux bras couverts de tatouages. « C'est fou les gens à qui on permet de vivre dans des trucs comme ça. Tu te demandes de quoi je parle ? ».

Heero, en effet, n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en fichait totalement. Il était bientôt 20heures, Trowa n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

« Ca fait un bout de temps que moi et mes potes ont te voit toi et ton copain sortir de l'immeuble ensemble. On a fini par comprendre que toi et ton pote, vous êtes des tapettes, de sales pédés. Et des gens comme vous, ils ont des maisons, du fric et plain d'autres trucs. Vous devriez pas avoir tout ça, vous êtes pas normaux, c'est nous qui devrions avoir tout ça ».

'Complètement barré'pensa Heero. C'était à cause de son couple qu'ils l'avaient attaqué. Ils ne supportaient pas que lui et Trowa, bien qu'ils soient deux hommes ensemble, aient réussi leur vie professionnelle, qu'ils aient une maison et un salaire conséquent.

« Moi et mes gras, on va changer ça. On va prendre ce qui revient aux gens comme nous, les gens pas des pédales. Et on va commencer par toi ».

Leur chef posa une main sur le genou de Heero et la remonta vers le haut de la cuisse, tout en caressant celle-ci. Heero serra instinctivement les jambes, ce qui n'échappa pas au type.

« T'aimes pas ? Tu devrais, c'est ton pote qui te fait, je suis aussi un homme, alors, apprécies »ricana l'homme en continuant ses caresses.

Les yeux de Heero brillaient de colère, mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte. Ce fut l'exclamation du grand blond qui le fit stopper tout geste.

« Wimme, v'là l'autre qui rapplique ».

« Parfait, on va commencer par ta 'gonzess' alors, et après, ce sera ton tour »dit l'homme dans un sourire sordide.

Heero sentit une terreur sans nom l'envahir. Ils allaient s'en prendre à Trowa, lui faire du mal et cela, Heero ne pouvait le supporter. Il entendit l'introduction de la clé dans la serrure et l'ouverture silencieuse de la porte. Des bruits de pas feutrés retentirent dans l'appartement, ainsi que la fermeture de la porte.

« Heero, je suis rentré"dit Trowa d'une voix douce, celle qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir habituellement. Mais dans le cas présent, Heero frissonna de terreur en entendant les pas de son amour avancer dans le couloir obscurci. Il capta le bruit métallique des chaînes lorsqu'elles fendirent l'air. Heureusement, Trowa, grâce à ses réflexes, esquiva les chaînes et heurta le mur. En revanche, il n'eut guère le temps d'esquiver la batte qui lui blessa le genou gauche. Trowa poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Heero vit les hommes se précipiter vers Trowa pour le maintenir sur le sol. La batte et les chaînes s'élevèrent et descendirent sur Trowa en des mouvements synchrones, arrachant des gémissements de douleur à Trowa et lui créant des blessures. Heero tenta de se dégager des liens qui le retenait mais, ce faisant, il attira l'attention de l'un des hommes qui s'avança pour le rouer de coups. La chaise tomba avec Heero, un coup plus violent et douloureux l'entraînant dans l'inconscience, ses yeux se fermant sur le regard vert empli de douleur de Trowa.

« Heero, Heero »

Heero gémit de douleur de tourna sur le coté. Il analysa la situation : il n'était plus attaché à la chaise, des gens s'affairaient autour de lui, les agresseurs ne l'attaquaient plus, ils avaient délaissé Trowa et … TROWA. Heero ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

Il tourna la tête vers le lieu où se trouvait Trowa et vit des médecins qui l'entourait, lui administrant les premiers soins. Il se précipita vers son amour, s'agenouilla à coté de lui, en lui caressant les cheveux imbibés de sang et son visage tuméfié. Il voulait se rassurer, il murmura des doux mots en lui attribuant caresse et baisers. Il sentit une main sur son bras, tourna le regard et vit Carla, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Heero, il faut que tu saches. Les gens qui ont fait ça ont été très violents, surtout avec Trowa. Ils lui ont fait des fractures à plusieurs endroits de la colonne vertébrale, notamment aux vertèbres, au bassin, aux hanches et aux jambes. Heero, il se pourrait … il se pourrait… oh mon Dieu … Trowa pourrait être infirme et il est peut-être en état de mort … cérébrale ».


	3. Attente et décisions

Titre : Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Titre : Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Chapitre 3 : Attente et décisions

Auteur : Nane29

Anime : Gundam Wing

Rating : T

Couples : 1x3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, ni aucun des lieux cités. Ceci est une fic yaoi, vous êtes prévenus.

Les miracles existent, il n'est plus permit de douter

Attente et décisions

L'odeur des médicaments et des désinfectants se mêlait à celle du sang. Le silence régnait en cet endroit comme sur un tombeau. Les médecins, dans les salles désinfectées et silencieuses, accompagnés des infirmières, s'acharnaient à sauver des vies proches de la mort dont, parmi elles, celle de Trowa.

Comment Heero était arrivé ici, il n'en avait aucune idée, et peu lui importait pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Trowa s'en sorte. D'ailleurs, c'était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait, c'est un trompe-la-mort. Heero avait vu Trowa de nombreuses fois frôler la mort, la plus proche étant l'explosion du Vayate avec Trowa à son bord. Il avait perdu la mémoire à ce moment-là. Si c'était le prix à payer pour que Trowa survive à la mort, Heero était plus que d'accord pour l'accepter.

Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et il tourna la tête, et vit le visage pâle aux yeux irrités de Carla. La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire et lui mit entre les mains un gobelet contenant un liquide orange. Elle lui tendit également deux gélules que Heero prit et aval en même temps que le liquide orangé.

« Ces médicaments sont des anti-douleurs, ce sont les médecins qui te disent de les prendre afin de ne pas avoir mal. Les coups qu'ils t'ont mis étaient très forts et violents. Ces médicaments t'éviteront de trop souffrir. »

Heero ne réagit pas à ces paroles, encor sous le choc de l'agression et des blessures de Trowa. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de le défendre, de le protéger. Avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« J'aurais du le protéger ».

« Pardon ? ».

« J'aurais du empêcher ces hommes de lui faire du mal, me rendre compte qu'ils étaient là. Ils sont entrés derrière moi, ils ont fait du bruit, mais je ne l'ai pas entendu, je ne faisais pas attention. Et c'est lui qu'ils ont blessé. , frappé. C'est à lui qu'ils ont fait du mal, c'est lui qu'ils ont brisé. Et moi, je n'ai pas réagi, j'ai laissé faire, je ne les ai pas empêchés. J'aurais du le protéger, le couvrir, le… Je l'aime tellement, si fort, je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre. Pourquoi c'est à lui qu'ils ont fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il est tellement gentil, si attentionné. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. »

En sortant tous ces mots emplis de douleur, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, des sanglots secouèrent son corps tremblant. Heero cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclate en pleurs. Toute la colère, l'inquiétude, la haine, la douleur, .. : toutes ces émotions se déversèrent hors de son corps tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer et à pleurer. Il sentit une pique sur son bras. Il retira son visage ruisselant de larmes et vit un infirmier avec une seringue à la main. Heero sentit son esprit s'engourdir, ses paupières s'abaissant, son corps réagissant comme lors de la précédente action identique, quelques heures auparavant.

Une douce chaleur enveloppait son corps, lui donnant un confortable sentiment de sécurité. Quel cauchemar, une véritable horreur. Trowa allait le réveiller, et alors, ils parleraient de son cauchemar. Des voix s'élevèrent brusquement à côté de lui et parmi elles, celle de Carla. CARLA ! Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dressa à la verticale dans son lit, faisant sursauter les personnes autour de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait dit un mot, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un médecin entra.

« Ah, monsieur Yui, vous êtes réveillé. Je venais vous voir afin de parler de monsieur Barton, amis je vous dérange sans doute, je repasserai donc plus tard ».

« NON ! S'il vous plaît, restez et parlez-moi de Trowa »demanda Heero d'une voix suppliante.

« Eh, bien, soit. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous prévenir sue les nouvelles concernant monsieur Barton ne sont ni très bonnes, ni réjouissantes ». Le médecin regarda Heero et vit sa détermination. »Durant l'opération, nous avons diagnostiqué une hémorragie intra-cérébrale que nous avons enrayé. Nous ne pensons pas qu'il y aura des séquelles. Les inquiétudes sont plus portées sur les blessures des ses jambes. En effet, monsieur Barton souffre des multiples fractures aux niveaux des hanches, du bassin et des articulations des membres inférieurs. De plus, des lésions sont apparues au niveau de la moelle épinière. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais … il est possible … que monsieur Barton soit paralysé des membres inférieurs ».

Heero ne réagit pas, ne fît aucun geste, ne montrant pas s'il avait entendu ou pas.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de le soigner ? » demanda soudainement Heero d'une voix blanche et qui paraissait lointaine.

« Eh, bien, il existe bien une opération mais elle n'est pas sans risque pour le blessé, n'offre aucune garantie de guérison et est très onéreuse ».

« Pas sans risque ? ».

« Dans 35 des cas, le patient est capable de réutiliser les membres concernés après plusieurs mois ou années de réadaptation. Dans 45 des cas, il n'y a aucune amélioration, ni aucune dégradation de l'infirmité du malade. Dans les 20 restants, eh bien, 15 des malades connaissent une dégradation de leur infimité ».

« Et les 5 qui manquent ? »demanda Carla.

« Le patient décède, suite à un choc anaphylactique à cause des médicaments utilisés qui sont très forts ».

« Et le coût est de combien ? ».

« Le tarif varie selon la durée et la nature des soins post-opératoires, mais l'opération en elle-même est de 85.000 sotsus(monnaie internationale) »

'85.00 sotsus' pensa Heero,'comment vais-je faire pour réunir cette somme ? C'est beaucoup trop'.

« Heero ? ».

Il releva la tête et vit Carla à côté de lui. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre.

« Heero, restes ici, je m'occupe de tout ce qui concerne l'opération .Oh, au fait, Trowa est en salle de réveil, tu pourras le voir plus tard. Je vais aller à votre appart et … ».

« Vends-le ». Carla regarda Heero droit dans les yeux déconcertée. »Vends l'appartement, je n'en veux plus, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Tu peux aussi vendre les voitures, on n'en a plus besoin. Dans le bureau, il y a les relevés de compte récents. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le bureau ».

Carla hocha la tête en assimilant les conseils de Heero et sortit de la chambre. Elle sortit son portable et appela un taxi pour qu'il vienne la chercher à l'hôpital. En sortant ; le taxi était déjà là et l'amena à l'adresse qu'elle lui donna. Arrivée devant l'appartement, elle hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte en évitant les scellés de la police. Des taches de sang sec brillaient sur le sol clair. Elle détourna le regard et entreprit de monter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Elle entra dans le bureau et s'œuvra à la tâche qui l'incombait.

'Ce n'est pas possible' pensa Carla, désespérée. Tous les papiers étalés devant elle ; des relevés de compte, l'attestation du notaire concernant l'habitation, les devis du garagiste pour les voitures : tout était là et c'était bien le problème. Elle tenta encore une fois le calcul mais le résultat fut toujours le même : il manquait un tiers de la somme nécessaire à l'opération. Même si elle y mettait de sa poche ; la somme ne serait jamais complète. Elle soupira et s'affaissa dans le confortable fauteuil. Elle tourna son regard vers la télé allumée, son seul loisir depuis 18 jours qu'elle était là : elle parlait du PDG Winner, un très grand homme. Son regard dériva sur le mur où s'étalaient des photos représentant Trowa et Heero. Une photo, cependant, différait des autres et attira son regard. Elle se leva, s'approche du mur et décrocha le cadre. Il y avait Trowa et Heero, en compagnie de trois jeunes hommes, ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle regarda la télé et arrêta tous ses gestes. L'homme à la télé, c'est le même que celui de la photo. Elle regarda alternativement les deux images : pas de doutes possibles, c'est bien la même personne.

« Heero, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Quatre Raberba Winner »murmura Carla, ébahie. Elle eut soudainement une idée. Elle ramassa tous les papiers sur le bureau, ainsi que le dossier médical de Trowa, le dossier judiciaire et l'album photo présents sur la commode. Elle calqua la porte de l'appartement, tout en appelant une agence de voyage pour obtenir un billet pour la Californie.

C'était décidé, elle irait voir ce Quatre Raberba Winner afin qu'il aide Trowa et Heero.


End file.
